Clarity
by Delilahh
Summary: A mysterious girl winds up on the step of the Cullens House hold. With a new member of the Cullen houshold already added how will they react when she comes needing there help. Goes beyond Vampires and Werewolves. PLease read and Review. Will get better
1. Clarity Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**.

I do not own Twilight New Moon etc that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

I do own Delilah and other original characters to be named later.

So please don't send the evil men in suits after me.


	2. Clarity Chapter One

It felt as if my hands were bleeding. My knuckles swollen from pounding on the door, but there came no one to the door. I screamed out for Carlisle. The named that seemed burned to my tongue.

"Please, Please. Come to the Door. CARISLE!"

Silence..

I continued knocking until I passed out on the porch. The material of the cape-like jacket kept me covered from the rain.

It must have been hours later with the rain already stopped before I awoke with the sound of multiple cars pulling up. Fear it wasn't Carlisle kept me on the porch until I saw him. He was there, here, I had to see him. He could help or I was told he could. I needed a savior.

They came up to the porch smiling and laughing till one of them growled at me.

I yelled out his name once in hope it would prove some meaning to the thing. Obviously it did because he stopped and before I could blink he was in front of me. I could have yelled in happiness but I didn't. I whispered his name once before I passed out.

When I awoke I heard voices, talking mostly about me. Wondering who the hell I was. I heard Carlisle himself ask the same question. If he didn't know how was he to help me. I needed someone to help.

They already got him. Caleb.. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach at remembering the screams of his last hours. They killed him and soon they'd be looking for me. I knew I should push him to help but I really truly needed someone. Maybe a vampire could help me against another vampire. What a stupid idea.

I climbed out of the bed and followed the sound of the voices. Which magically stopped when I stood outside the door. As I lifted my hand to knock I found the door already open with a man standing there staring at me. And I could have sworn I heard a growl. He turned and let me walk in before leaving himself.

I looked into the room and sat in the seat gestured to me. And the interrogation began.

I looked to see Carisle but he was looking away from me to a bronze hair boy with a brunttee cuddled up in his lap. When he shook his head Carisle turned back to me.

But before he could ask the blonde girl shouted at me…

"Who the hell are you.."


	3. Clarity Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**.

I do not own Twilight New Moon etc that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

I do own Delilah and other original characters to be named later.

So please don't send the evil men in suits after me.

"Rosalie!"

A woman who sat beside Carlisle shouted but the blonde completely disregarded her and 'humfed' herself out of the room and bulky man followed after her.

Carlisle, finally, turned himself to me.

"I apologize for her. Rosalie is well Rosalie."

He smiled softly but I just wanted to get down to business.

I looked directly at him while I spoke.

"In the late Eighteen hundreds you met a man named Caleb, a vampire like yourself, and he had a woman with him. Though she wasn't a vampire she still had unknown bloodlines that kept her alive just as long as yourself. The couple was in love but when their good friend was in trouble they came to your aid. "

I waited patiently for him to soak in what I was saying though it probably made as little sense to him as it did to me. When he didn't say anything I let out a sign of frustration. Turning I looked at the pictures on the walls. One of them stoke out to me.

_Caleb_.

I took it off the wall and shoved it near his face.

"They killed him Carlisle, Please you have to remember." With that I fell to my knees clenching the picture in my hands as tears fell from my eyes.

Slowly a pail hand reached out to me and I snapped to the owner. The brown haired girl who had previously situated herself on the bronze haired lap sat next to me her hand frozen in mid air.

Looking back at Carlisle I watched as his eyes lit up.

"Delilah.?"

I lit out a sigh of relief before turning to look at him nodding vigorously.

I sat back onto my behind now losly hanging onto the picture. Not looking up for the bright green eyes of the man I'd gave everything up to be with him, to ending up alone begging for help.

"We were taking a walk when they found us. At first it was only three, and Caleb thought he could take them. Once he got one down more showed up. And before I knew it someone grabbed another and me him. But they pushed him to the ground ripping him apart slowly. But before anyone could stop him he did something and I broke free. He shouted for me to run and I did. But when I looked back I saw him screaming in agony his eyes.. They pleaded for help.. You could never forget them..

So.."

I couldn't finish my sentence before tears started coming.

Between sobs I continued …

"They set him on fire and that's when I ran. The only person I could think of was you. You're the only other person I knew besides Caleb that could help. But he's gone. And I am next.."

My whole body shook with sobs. After a while I found myself on the couch of the office a blanket placed gently over me. Leaning up I realized that the number in the room went down. Carisle, the bronzed hair boy and the one who had growled at me. They argued silently before one noticed me sitting up.

"Carisle stood next to me before I could blink a sad smile tugged at his lips.

"Were going to help you."


End file.
